ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
PWN of Y U NO RATH
PWN of Y U NO RATH is a fan made episode of Ben 10: Meme Force. It is written by Davy the Lumin . Synopsis "Ben and his cousin has to deliver the Tiffin to stop a war. But Ben also unlocks a new alien that proves to be a big problem for the duo" Plot Scene starts at Ben's Garage. Ben is sitting on an old sofa and Gwen is packing things for the beach. "Come on Ben or we're gonna be late." Gwen says while picking up a bag. "No we're not." Ben replies "Yes we are." "Where are we even going?" "You know where we are going!" "No I don't." "You're so obnoxoius sometimes." "No I'm not." "Watch out Ben there a giant spaceship landing above you!" "No there isn't." (A giant spaceship lands on Ben's garage. Two purely white aliens step out." The Male beings to speak but is cut off by Gwen's screams "I can't believe you killed Ben!" Gwen screams Ben appears behind Gwen while holding a milkshake "S'up" Bens says casually while taking a sip from his drink "I thought they killed you! Oh and whats with the milkshake?" Gwen asks "Thought I'd shake it up for once! Get it? Shake? Milkshake?" Ben replies humorusly The female alien behind Gwen groans at Ben's bad joke. "Wait. Who got hit by the rocket?" Gwen asks "Probably Kevin" "Okay lets get this over with. Take this to this planet or else I'll eat you! Now go away." The Female alien hisses while throwing a picture and file labeled "Pantophage" Gwen opens the container that the female alien was holding and chaos breaks lose. Ben becomes engulfed in a bright green light and the aliens retreat to thier ship. The blast from the engines makes the rest of Ben's house collapse. After all of the dust settles a large bipedial tiger is in Bens place. " Y U NO RATH!" scream the tiger obviously named Y U NO RATH "I dunno. I guess I never thought about it." Gwen replies unware that it isnt a question. "Rahhhhhh! Y U SO DUMB?" "I dunno. I guess I never thought about it." "STOP! Y U NO STOP?" "I dunno. I guess I never-" "Seriously knock it off." Y U NO RATH says, cutting Gwen off. "Lets just get this over with."Gwen states while heading towards Kevin's jet. A Billion Lightyears Later "Okay we are here" Gwen says The duo enters the Palace "Welcome. Now give me my appetizer!" Booms a large red creature "Y U NO SAY PLEASE?" Yells Y U NO RATH The large Red creature snatchs the little cream creature and swallows him whole. "Y U NO USE KETCHUP" Y U NO RATH yells Y U NO RATH jumps up to the throne and kicks the creature in the boingloins making him vomit out the creamy alien. "Y U NO EAT TIFFIN LIKE Y U NO RATH?" Y U NO RATH sprays the Tiffin with ketchup and swallows him. He immediatly turns back to Ben and throws up. Ben kneels over groaning. " Eww its smells like Bens Mom's cooking." Gwen states while carrying the tiffin and dragging Ben to the Ship. The scene fades to black and the credits start to come onto the screen. Y U NO RATH punchs a hole though the credits and pops out. "Y U NO BREAK FOURTH WALL?" He screams. This Is Now Truly The End Characters *Ben Tememeson *Gwen Tememeson *Kevin Memevin *Jarrett *Zaw-Veenull *Tiffin *Sicily Aliens Used *Y U NO RATH Villans *Jarrett Category:Others Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Meme Force